<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entanglement by wolfess19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017962">Entanglement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19'>wolfess19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! one-shots (explicit) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Relationship(s), Threesome, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been attracted to Lucifer, but you also knew he and Diavolo had been together long before you came along - and then the Demon Prince mentioned that he's attracted to you as he is to the Avatar of Pride. Will it work out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! one-shots (explicit) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entanglement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below</p><p>Warning: May contain abusive / offensive language, and/or sexual content - do not proceed if you are not used to any of the above</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Sometimes…I just want to burn all this paperwork and lie to Diavolo about finishing them.’</em>
</p><p>Rubbing his temples, Lucifer stood up from his chair and walked over to one of the shelves; grabbed a glass and poured himself some Demonus. <em>‘Then again, Barbatos would’ve </em><em>foreseen</em><em> that and prevented me from doing so,’</em> he mused, sipping quietly as he looked out a window.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>As he got a good view to the outside grounds below him, he could see you playing an improvised game of Tag with the second- and third-eldest – one that involves the catcher being blindfolded. “Oi! Where’d you two go?!” Mammon exclaimed, his fingers barely brushing your shoulders as you escaped. “Over here!!” Leviathan teased, dodging when his brother tried to catch him.</p><p>“Quite rare to see Levi outside of his room,” Lucifer chuckled, watching the three of you play until the Third-Born stopped the game as his Akuzon package had arrived. His attention was then pulled away as his phone alarm blared off – a reminder that he is on cooking duty today. It was then followed by a text message from Diavolo.</p><p>
  <em>“Change of plans – RAD will be temporarily closed for the next two weeks as I had ordered some mandatory renovations to be done. I’ll be expecting those papers to be finished by the time the school reopens. Take care, Lucifer!”</em>
</p><p>Lucifer shrugged and sent a reply to affirm the Demon Prince’s message before gulping down the rest of his Demonus and leaving his study. “Beel, get away from the fridge!” he ordered as he rushed to the kitchen, sighing in relief when the Sixth-Born was nowhere near said appliance. “First off, you’re too loud…” Belphegor half-growled, “And second, Beel’s coming back a bit late – practice session is taking a bit longer today.”</p><p>“Right, and sorry Belphie…” the First-Born muttered, ruffling his brother’s hair before preparing dinner. “Also, the counter is not meant for napping – go to the couch,” he added.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>“Dinner is served, Young Master.”</p><p>Diavolo walked up as Barbatos set down a plate and pulled back a chair; poured some Demonus. “Thank you, Barbatos – I’ll call for you if there’s anything else I need,” the Demon Prince said. “As you wish, my Lord,” his butler mentioned before leaving the room.</p><p>Dinner was the last thing on his mind, however. Taking out his D.D.D. he looked at the last text he sent to Lucifer before looking at the empty seat next to him – as much as he would like to call the First-Born to accompany him, he felt as though he may be asking too much as he knew the Avatar of Pride would already be preoccupied. <em>‘Not just with his brothers, but with MC as well…’</em> he thought, pulling up a few candid photos of you and Lucifer on his phone.</p><p>He could’ve also asked Barbatos to accompany him even if it’s just for small talk, but even he knew his butler could use a break from tending to him all day. Speaking of which…</p><p>“My Lord, pardon my intrusion but is everything alright?”</p><p>Diavolo looked up to see Barbatos looking back at him with concern. “Everything’s fine,” he assured, “Is there something else you wish to say?”</p><p>Barbatos paused momentarily before responding. “I noticed you were staring into your phone again – just like last night,” he replied, “If you wish to invite over a guest or two, I could have it done.”</p><p>“Maybe another time, Barbatos – I’d rather not disturb him as he’s had a long day too.”</p><p>“As you wish, Young Master.”</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>“Renovations? What kind of renovations?” you asked. “I think it has something to do with the last prank Mammon pulled in the Rec Room earlier today,” Asmodeus mentioned, “As well as all the other rooms close to it.”</p><p>“For the last fucking time – it ain’t me!” Mammon insisted, “I overheard some delinquents planning to set off some firecrackers in that room and went in to stop them – but they already lit them up and those rockets were flying everywhere the second I opened the door!”</p><p>“That wasn’t how it looked like to me – and I’m pretty sure you were the one who brought those firecrackers in the first place,” Leviathan argued, “Also, I thought I saw Satan and Belphegor in there with him too.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” the aforementioned brothers blanched. “Whatever, I’m just glad RAD is temporarily closed until renovations are complete,” Lucifer sighed, “Now everyone finish dinner before it gets cold.”</p><p>“Sorry I’m late!” Beelzebub apologized as he rushed in. “Beel, you’re all sweaty! <em>Shower first!!</em>” Asmodeus scolded.</p><p>…</p><p>Later that night…</p><p>You couldn’t sleep, and browsing through your D.D.D. isn’t helping you this time. <em>‘</em><em>Pretty sure Lucifer’s</em><em> passed out at his desk again</em><em>,’</em> you thought as you got out of bed, <em>‘I bet he wouldn’t mind if I stay up a bit to do some homework.’</em></p><p>You had just gotten your textbooks and notes set up when you heard footsteps down the hall. Assuming it was Belphegor, you waited for him to walk in just so you could tell him to go back to his room – unless he’s sleepwalking, to which you’d allow him to stay with you as he cuddled. “Is someone there?” you called out when nothing happened, hearing fading footfalls as a response; shrugged and began studying.</p><p>Lucifer heaved a soft sigh – part of him wanted to talk to you as he couldn’t sleep but he also couldn’t bring himself to do that for some reason. <em>‘</em><em>What if</em><em> they’re already asleep?’</em> he wondered, his question answered when he noticed a faint light from under your door. He initially planned to head back to his room but found himself walking back to your door, his hand reaching for the doorknob.</p><p>
  <em>Click. Creak…</em>
</p><p>You were slightly startled when you heard your door open. “Belphie, go back to -” you began, stopping yourself when you noticed a slightly-flustered Lucifer. “Why are you still up?” you both asked at the same time. “I couldn’t sleep – okay, stop copying me,” you both answered, stifling a slight chuckle.</p><p>Lucifer shook his head and walked up, his eyes catching a pile of flash cards next to your notes. “I see you’ve been utilizing one of Satan’s methods,” he said. “To be honest, he might as well be a teacher for just about every subject at RAD,” you pointed out, “Or he could set up a private tutoring service as an after-school activity.”</p><p>“I believe that would be his choice to make,” Lucifer agreed. He checked the time on his D.D.D. and frowned. “I know it’s a weekend and it’s been confirmed that we won’t have classes to attend for two weeks, but shouldn’t you take this opportunity to at least try and get some sleep?” he asked.</p><p>“Tried and failed – that’s why I’m doing homework. However, you’re the one to talk as you’re wide awake too.”</p><p>“I may have had a little too much coffee this time, so I’m simply waiting until I burn out.”</p><p>“And the paperwork?”</p><p>“I figured those could wait another day – after all, Diavolo had given all of us a long break.”</p><p>“Did I hear right? Lucifer, the one everyone has commended to be one of the best at just about everything to uphold his title as the Avatar of Pride, is procrastinating.”</p><p>“Well, I deserve a little vacation as everyone else – don’t I?”</p><p>“Fair enough – seeing that you had to deal with me, your brothers, and Lord Diavolo on a near-daily basis.”</p><p>He shook his head, knowing what you said hit close to home. “Those reports can wait – luckily I’ve already finished half of it before I came to see you,” he assured, “However, I’m still feeling a bit restless. Would you like to join me for a walk in the forest?”</p><p>You know it’s really late, but you felt a walk is just what you need to help you relax. “Only if you’re okay with me procrastinating on homework as well,” you responded.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>You and Lucifer walked side-by-side, quietly enjoying the ambiance the forest has provided. Occasionally he’d point out certain species of flora and fauna, telling you which ones would either be safe, useful for potion-making, or dangerous and should be avoided at all times. “I know I made it a rule that you are not allowed to roam around on your own, but -” he was saying, stopping when he caught a glowing butterfly landing in your hair.</p><p>“…why are you looking at me like that?” you asked, your oblivious behavior making him chuckle a bit. “Smile and hold still,” he muttered, quickly taking a photo with his phone before it fluttered away. “Quite rare to see one of these,” he explained when he showed you the picture, “Normally it wouldn’t approach if there are Demons roaming about.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not a Demon – maybe that’s why?” you half-joked, seeing him nod. “Perhaps I should take you out on nightly-walks more often and hopefully catch one to display in my study,” he said, “Then again, there’s a chance either Mammon would try to sell it or Satan would steal it for himself.”</p><p>You both continued to walk and chat until your foot got caught on an upraised root, causing you to lose your balance and fall backwards. Lucifer moved to catch you but ended up tripping himself as the grass was slippery with dew, which ended up with him pinning you to the ground. You both stayed in that awkward position for what felt like hours, blushing slightly as his face was mere inches from yours.</p><p>…without warning, he moved closer and pressed his lips against yours; held himself still partly out of embarrassment. Even though it was normal for him to steal a kiss or two whenever nobody’s watching, for some reason this felt different. He was about to pull away when you wrapped your arms around him; kissed him back. Wanting more, he nipped your lower lip and almost immediately began twisting his tongue with yours as his arms wrapped around your waist.</p><p>You finally parted, faces flushed reddish-pink as a thin bridge of saliva still connected the two of you. “I-I’m sorry,” he finally muttered, looking away, “I don’t know what came over me.” He felt one of your hands caress his cheek, causing him to look back at you. “I don’t mind,” you assured, seeing him smile softly.</p><p>…</p><p>“L-Lucifer…”</p><p>“It’s alright – nobody would catch us out here.”</p><p>Your breath hitches as one of his hands caressed your privates, your bottoms discarded on the forest floor along with his gloves. “Are you sure about this?” you asked, seeing him smirk. “I can tell you want this as much as I do, MC…” he purred, lifting one of your legs onto his shoulder before sliding a finger into you. “And I’m afraid I can’t wait a moment longer,” he added, guiding your hand onto the aching bulge in his pants.</p><p>“You’re shaking…are you already about to come? I was just touching you,” he teased, suppressing a grunt when you began stroking his hardening length in his pants. You whimpered at the sudden absence of his finger and tried to touch yourself, hissing when he slapped your hand away. “Patience, MC…” he growled, using his free hand to unfasten his pants; letting his cock spring free.</p><p>Once he was done stroking himself until he was slick with his own precum, he positioned himself at your entrance. “Ready?” he whispered, seeing you nod slowly. Slowly he pushed himself into you, stretching you out on his cock as you moaned and whimpered shakily. “Relax…” he groaned, sliding himself further until he was fully sheathed within you. “Are you alright?” he asked, staying still as your body adjusted to his length.</p><p>“I-I’m okay,” your assured. He nodded and pulled out only to shove back in, groaning as your tight walls squeezed around him. “I’ve always dreamt of taking you one way or another,” he rasped, finding a rhythm as he began moving inside you, “But actually experiencing this feels so much better…”</p><p>He paused momentarily to move into a kneeling position, holding your hips and lifting you slightly with his arms before continuing to thrust into you; watched as your top slowly slid upwards exposing your nipples to the slightly chilly air. Your eyes fell from looking at his crimson-black irises to his cock pumping in and out of you, making him smirk. “Enjoying the view?” he snickered, ramming harder and faster and making you scream. “That’s right – sing for me, MC!” he groaned, “Make my brothers hear that I’ve taken you for myself!”</p><p>“L-Lucifer -!”</p><p>“Louder! <em>I want it echo around us!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Lucifer!!</em>”</p><p>“Who do you belong to?!”</p><p>“I belong to you and only you, Lucifer! Nobody else could satisfy me!”</p><p>“That’s right – <em>mngh!! </em><em><b>Aah -!!</b></em>”</p><p>A few more thrusts and he finally released, hot and thick ropes of cum filling your insides and spilling out slightly when you came as well. Panting, he stayed inside you for a few moments longer before finally pulling out; relishing the view of your ravished body before him. He then wordlessly pulled up his pants before picking you up bridal style.</p><p>“W-Wait, what about…” you trailed off, eyeing your bottoms and his gloves still laying on the ground. He knelt down for a moment to let you gather them before standing back up, walking back towards the house as you rested against him. “You’re staying in my room for the night,” he mentioned, “But first, you deserve a little aftercare.”</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Breakfast the next morning felt somewhat…awkward.</p><p>It started with Belphegor wondering where you had been last night as he happened to drop by your room an hour after you left. Fearing that you may have run away, he rushed back to his room and told Beelzebub; both twins began looking everywhere causing a bit of a ruckus that resulted in waking the rest of the brothers. Satan was about to organize a search party when the front door opened, revealing you and Lucifer being equally messy and once they noticed you didn’t have anything covering your lower half -</p><p>Lucifer immediately spread his wings and flew straight to his room, ignoring the shocked / confused looks his brothers threw his way. He even went as far as locking the door and windows with an enchantment before laying you in bed; keeping you cradled in his arms as he fell asleep with you.</p><p>“So…how was it?” Asmodeus piped up, clearly the only one interested about your little escapade with the eldest brother. “Really, Asmo? You’re gonna straight-up ask how good of a fuck they had?” Mammon growled exasperatedly.</p><p>“Aww, come on! As the Avatar of Lust, I deserve to get to know how it went.”</p><p>“Could you read the room for once? We basically caught them post-fuck and Lucifer here just rushed to his room with MC and kept them for the rest of the night – for all I know they probably had another round -”</p><p>“Enough,” Lucifer snapped, seeing Mammon shut up immediately. “I believe this isn’t the type of conversation I’d like to bring up during breakfast,” he added, “But if you insist on knowing “how it went”, let’s just say it’s not something any of you would experience as long as I’m around.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but blush once he said that, catching his smirk when you looked in his direction. As expected, Mammon flew into a jealous rant about Lucifer “touching <em>his</em> Human without his permission” and had to be silenced by an envious Leviathan and an irritated Satan when the Second-Born kept at it for a few minutes. Beelzebub pretended to ignore the chaos by helping himself to more breakfast while Belphegor silently glared daggers at the First-Born.</p><p>The commotion abruptly ended with a text message notification from your phone – it came from Diavolo. <em>“MC, I trust you have a free schedule today? Come see me in the castle for lunch – I thought we could spend some time knowing each other a bit more,”</em> it said. Unsure of how to react to this, you showed Lucifer the message…and caught a concerned look in his eyes.</p><p>“What is it?” Satan asked, looking on curiously along with his brothers. “Diavolo has invited me over for lunch at his place,” you replied, “But I got cooking duty today, so -”</p><p>“No. Say ‘no’!” Mammon demanded, “We already had to deal with Lucifer taking you for himself – there’s a chance he’s gonna -”</p><p>
  <em>SMACK!</em>
</p><p>“Oi! What was that for?!” the Second-Born demanded, one hand rubbing a spot on his already-sore head. “Tell him you’ll be coming over. Meanwhile, I’ll take over your chores for today,” Satan replied, ignoring his seething brother. You looked at Lucifer who just nodded in approval. “It’s best not to ignore an invitation from him,” he added.</p><p>“Says the one who secretly has a crush and is probably jealous right now,” Belphegor muttered, smirking when the First-Born glared at him. “I’ll go help you get ready!” Asmodeus chirped, already leading you out of the dining room before you could protest.</p><p>“You seem to be enjoying this for some reason…” Lucifer muttered, narrowing his eyes at Satan and Belphegor – the two smiled back innocently in response. “Don’t know what you mean,” they both chorused. <em>‘Scary…</em><em>’</em> Leviathan and Beelzebub thought as they watched the silent staredown which ended once the First-Born excused himself.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>You looked out the window as Barbatos silently drove you to Lord Diavolo’s castle. As soon as you mentioned to the Demon Prince that you’re definitely coming over, you heard a honk outside the House of Lamentation as soon as Asmodeus was done dolling you up for your “date” – you hadn’t noticed how much time had passed as the Avatar of Lust was dead set on making you “more than presentable”.</p><p>“Nervous, MC?” Barbatos asked, snapping your attention to him. “A little bit,” you admitted, “It’s not often he’d just invite anyone over to his place for lunch, right?”</p><p>“True, it has indeed been a while – if we’re not counting the visits from Lucifer,” he explained, “Though I must warn you – he seems a little more…cheerful than normal since this morning.”</p><p><em>‘That doesn’t sound so bad,’</em> you thought, your attention now on the castle coming into view. You were then helped out of the car and led through the halls, your footfalls quietly echoing around you. “Make yourself at home,” said Barbatos, “I’ll go inform Young Master that you have arrived.”</p><p>You decided to have a look around while you wait, snacking on one of the biscuits Barbatos had left behind on a nearby coffee table. As you stood to admire a portrait, you felt a large but gentle hand pat your shoulder. “Impressive, isn’t it?” Diavolo commented as he looked with you, “Father must’ve hired the best painter to create such a masterpiece.”</p><p>“Wait, that’s your father?” you asked incredulously, comparing him with the Demon King’s image, “You sure got his looks.” He chuckled, leading you Into the dining room where Barbatos had just finished setting the table. “Lunch is served,” the butler announced, “If you require my services, please do not hesitate to call me.”</p><p>“Thank you, Barbatos…” you said, allowing Diavolo to seat you in your chair before getting into his while the butler excused himself. “Hopefully these dishes are suited to your taste,” the Demon Prince mentioned, “After all, Devildom cuisine contains ingredients that are quite peculiar to your own.”</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ve gotten used to it – in fact, I’d rather have these instead of what Solomon might end up preparing on his own any day.”</p><p>You both laughed in agreement before resuming lunch, looking up when Barbatos returned to clear the dishes and serve dessert. After a brief moment of silence, you noticed the Demon Prince picking away absentmindedly at his cake slice. “Something on your mind, Lord Diavolo?” you asked, seeing him look at you. “Just curious…” he replied, putting down his dessert spoon, “How long have you known Lucifer?”</p><p>A light blush dusted your cheeks. “Not as long as you, to be honest…” you admitted, looking away but still feeling his eyes on you. Without thinking you continued, “Lucifer may have been able to hide it all this time, but I could see exactly how close you both really are – and I don’t need Asmo to point it out for me.”</p><p>“What do you mean? And how would you even assume something like that?” he prodded. “It’s not an assumption,” you explained, looking back at him, “I’ve seen you alone with him in the Student Council Room at RAD last week – figure out the rest.”</p><p>Now it was his turn to blush, looking away in embarrassment. “Relax, I haven’t told anyone what I saw and heard,” you went on. Another brief moment of silence and he looked back to find you staring down at your partially-eaten cake slice. “I think I should come clean myself,” you admitted, “I do like Lucifer, but you’re both already so close that I’d feel like I’m interfering.”</p><p>“MC -”</p><p>“As if he’d even like me anyway – I’m just a Human.”</p><p>“MC, listen to me.”</p><p>You looked at him as he placed his hand on yours. “I understand this is quite complicated,” he explained, “But here in Devildom, being in a romantic affair with a minimum of three lovers is quite common.” You felt a blush return to your cheeks as he went on. “Besides…while I do harbor feelings for Lucifer, I feel the same for you as well.”</p><p>“Diavolo…” you breathed, slightly tearing up as he stood and gently pulled you up. “Don’t cry, dear…” he whispered, gently brushing away one that managed to drip out anyway. He then gently cupped your chin in his hands, leaning down slightly as he kissed you. You shuddered slightly and kissed back – but you immediately pulled away, leaving him confused. “W-What if Lucifer finds out?” you whispered, nervously fearing the aforementioned Demon could be nearby.</p><p>“Just leave him to me, then…” he assured, holding his hand out, “Shall we continue this elsewhere?”</p><p>…</p><p>You almost expected Diavolo’s room to be as fancy as most of the areas within the castle, but the mausoleum-gray walls complimented with accents of red, black and white gave it a more calm and inviting look compared to the gold-gilded castle hall. A charcoal king-size bed was the first piece of furniture you had noticed, snow-white sheets freshly-made complimented with an imperial red pillow providing a cozy presentation; there is also a bed end bench in the same mentioned red shade.</p><p>Looking further into the room, a charcoal couch accented with black-and-white stripes and matching pillows was positioned against a wall; a glass-topped coffee table and an armchair were arranged before it, sitting atop a red-and-gold-accented plush carpet. You then noticed a door set between a pair of small windows – you could only assume that opens to a balcony that would provide the Demon Prince a view of his kingdom.</p><p>Diavolo went ahead and stole another kiss, entering your mouth the moment you slipped it open; savored your moans and whimpers as his tongue twisted with yours. “I didn’t know you could kiss like that,” you panted, gasping as he began nipping at your neck. “I could do a lot more, actually…” he purred, continuing to mark you with love bites.</p><p>“L-Lucifer will notice-”</p><p>“As I mentioned before, I’ll handle him should that situation arise.”</p><p>He eventually pulled away just long enough to slip your top off, exposing your chest and gently playing with your nipples while you squirmed. As he began assaulting your collarbone next, his hands stealthily slid down your body and before you realized it, your bottoms were laying crumpled on the floor. “You’re as beautiful as Lucifer,” he complimented, laying you back on his bed before moving down between your legs.</p><p>“Dia – a-aah…” you moaned, your fingers gripping his hair as he licked and sucked your privates. Your moans and whimpers slowly escalated as he gently scissored two fingers inside you, stretching you out. “You’re going to be a tight fit…” he noted, pulling away and smirking when you whined from his sudden absence. You couldn’t keep your eyes off him as he slowly began to undress, blushing hard when you noticed what he’s packing.</p><p>“Impressive, isn’t it?” he chuckled, getting on top and pinning you. “A-As expected of the Demon Prince himself…” you agreed, but your shaky voice didn’t go unnoticed. He smiled warmly and kissed your cheek, calming you down. “Just tell me to stop if it’s getting too much for you,” he advised, seeing you nod. He then rubbed himself against you, getting himself slick enough before slowly entering you.</p><p>You instinctively dug your fingers into the sheets, letting out a wince as he stretched you. “Are you alright?” he asked, worried that he may have already hurt you. “I-I’m okay – might take a bit to get used to you first,” you admitted. He waited until you had calmed down enough before continuing to slide in, smirking as your whimpers turned to moans; before you realized he had fully bottomed out within you. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he teased, snickering, “The look on your face tells me you like this.”</p><p><em>‘Well, I’ve never felt this full before!’</em> you wanted to say, but all you could do was moan and pant as he started to thrust, your walls rubbing against his cock. <em>‘So this is what Lucifer felt,’</em> he thought, vaguely picking up a faint whiff of Lucifer’s scent on your body. Natural instincts took over as he hooked his arms under your legs, picking up the pace as you screamed out.</p><p>You could slowly feel your mind going blank as his balls slapped against you. “D-Dia -!” you gasped, feeling your abdomen bulge slightly as he rammed deeper; you could almost see it as well. “Don’t stop!!” you begged, hearing him snicker as he pounded harder. “Scream my name, MC!” he snarled, seeing your eyes roll back, “Let me hear that beautiful voice!”</p><p>“<em>Diavolo!!</em>” you cried out, panting hard as he continued to thrust. “Are you about to come? <em>So am I!</em>” he growled, slamming hard before finally releasing inside of you. “You’ve taken me so well…” he commented, gently releasing your now-limp body as he continued to fill you. He then carefully pulled out, marveling at the sight of his cum spilling out of you and onto the sheets. Figuring it may be a while before you could walk normally, he grabbed his D.D.D. and sent a text to Lucifer.</p><p><em>“I’ll have MC dropped off before dinner,”</em> he said, sending it before switching his phone off. As he carried you to his personal bathroom to clean you off, you could hear your phone ringing as Lucifer tried to call you. “Don’t worry about him,” Diavolo reminded, “Let me take care of you first.”</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>“Beel! Stop eating the ingredients!”</p><p>“But I’m hungry!”</p><p>Satan huffed in frustration and continued to prepare dinner while Beelzebub snacked on another potato. <em>‘At this rate I might as well just boil another batch,’</em> the Avatar of Wrath thought as he began peeling and slicing some before tossing the pieces into a pan. He had also assumed you’d be home after lunch but since he promised he’d take over your cooking duties for today, he felt he shouldn’t complain.</p><p>“Come on, pick up already…”</p><p>“Hm?” Satan hummed, catching a glimpse of Lucifer walking past the kitchen door mumbling into his D.D.D. “Beel, could you take over for a bit and stir the broth for me? I’ll be right back – and don’t sample anything,” the Fourth-Born requested, seeing Beelzebub nod.</p><p>“That’s it, I’m heading over there myself -”</p><p>“Lucifer?” Satan called out, seeing the First-Born turn towards him. “Are you still trying to reach MC?” he went on, “I thought you mentioned they’d be home before dinner.”</p><p>“Well, it’s <em>almost</em> dinner and they still haven’t arrived,” Lucifer snarled, his impatience starting to show – but it soon melted away as they heard the front door open. “I’m home!” you called out, carrying some shopping bags with you. “MC, welcome back!” Asmodeus greeted, trapping you in a hug before noticing your haul. “You went shopping without me? How unfair,” he teased, seeing you giggle.</p><p>As soon as you and Asmodeus brought all the shopping bags to your room, you were suddenly hugged from behind by Lucifer. “You weren’t answering my calls or texts,” he muttered worriedly, ignoring the smirk the Fifth-Born threw at him. “Yeah, about that -” you began, freezing up when you felt him expose your neck.</p><p>“I-I can explain -!” you stuttered, blushing when Asmodeus chortled. “Seems MC had a little bit of fun, I see!” he chimed, noticing the love bites Diavolo left behind. “We need to talk after dinner,” Lucifer muttered, turning around and leaving before you could stop him. “Asmo, not now,” you stated, seeing him take the hint and exit your room.</p><p>“O-Oi! Why are you dragging me? I gotta check on MC!”</p><p>“This isn’t the best time right now, Mammon. Let them breathe.”</p><p>You closed the door as Asmodeus dragged Mammon away from your room before checking yourself out in the mirror. <em>‘I knew he’d notice them…’</em> you thought, seeing the marks Diavolo left on you. Even though you insisted on having them covered up, the Demon Prince kept assuring that it wouldn’t be necessary.</p><p>You could only hope that Lucifer isn’t too mad at you.</p><p>…</p><p>You decided to help Satan with the dishes after dinner. “Thanks for taking over for me – I owe you one,” you said. “No need,” he assured, “Besides, I think you have more important matters to deal with.” As he said that, he caught Lucifer looking briefly at you before walking out. “He could smell him on you,” Satan pointed out. “Excuse me?” you asked, looking at him, “I didn’t catch what you said.”</p><p>“MC, are you familiar with how animals mark their territory?”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?”</p><p>“It’s the same with Demons – especially involving the stronger and more dominant ones. What I’m trying to say is that Lucifer caught a whiff of Lord Diavolo on you and it’s got him riled up. I’m guessing he did that since he picked up Lucifer’s scent on you earlier and decided to replace it with his own.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“Think about it – you’ve been scented by two of the most powerful Demons in all of Devildom.”</p><p>You almost dropped a plate from your hand as realization hit you. “I’m so dead, aren’t I…” you whimpered, feeling Satan pat your shoulder. “Just go talk to Lucifer – it’ll be fine,” he advised. You decided you’d do that after you’re done cleaning up – you felt it’s the least you could do in return for him taking over your chores today.</p><p>…</p><p>You mustered up some courage and knocked on Lucifer’s door – but heard no response. “Lucifer, may I come in?” you asked, still not hearing an answer. <em>‘</em><em>I guess he’s</em><em> really </em><em>pissed off,’</em> you thought, secretly hoping at the same time that he may have forgotten and -</p><p>“Whoa -!”</p><p>You were suddenly hoisted up by a pair of arms and carried inside, hearing the door being locked as you squirmed. “Put me down!” you demanded, letting out a soft grunt when you were dropped onto his bed. You were about to protest when he suddenly pinned down and glared at you, forcing you to be silent. You held still as he exposed your neck again, growling as Diavolo’s hickeys were littered all over your skin.</p><p>“The nerve of him doing this,” he snarled, sitting up and pulling you into a hug. “Uh…he didn’t hurt me, if that’s what you’re thinking,” you stated, feeling him pull you even closer. “That’s not what I’m concerned about,” he sighed, softening his hold on you. He then caressed your cheek before slowly leaning in, closing his eyes as he kissed you. “You’re shaking…” he pointed out when he pulled away, “Did my behavior moments ago frighten you? If so, I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>“W-Well…you looked so angry and I thought -” you started, stopping as he shushed you. “I’m not mad; I’m just disappointed,” he assured, “Not towards you, of course.” He pulled you back against him and slowly laid down, slowly stroking your back as you both laid in silence. “You were jealous, weren’t you…” you muttered, feeling his chest rumble as he chuckled.</p><p>“Was I that easy to read?”</p><p>“Your actions said so – that, and Satan gave me a quick lesson on Demons “marking their territory”.”</p><p>“You’re not “territory”, MC. But you’re right, I was jealous – from the moment you received Diavolo’s text.”</p><p>“You could’ve agreed with Mammon and told me to refuse his invitation.”</p><p>“I truly wasn’t aware he had other ideas than just a simple lunch offer.”</p><p>“But you’ve known him for so long – wouldn’t you suspect something was up?”</p><p>“As I said earlier, I had no idea.”</p><p>You continued to lay in silence, yawning after a while. “Go ahead and get some sleep – you’ve had a long day,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. “Shouldn’t I change into pajamas first?” you asked sleepily, hearing him snap his fingers; felt your clothes shifting into comfortable sleepwear and you noticed he did the same for himself too.</p><p>Before you knew it you were fast asleep against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Lucifer continued to lay awake a while longer before finally drifting off himself. <em>‘I’ll speak to Diavolo first thing tomorrow,’</em> he noted.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>“So you got Lucifer <em>and</em> Lord Diavolo pining for you? How naughty, MC!”</p><p>“Hey, stop making it sound like I did something to deserve this.”</p><p>Asmodeus chuckled, giving you a playful nuzzle meanwhile. “I would steal you myself, but I’d rather not risk it since you’re already involved with those two,” he half-joked. He then noticed you looking a bit down. “What’s wrong?” he asked, hearing you sigh. “What if I’m asked to choose?” you replied, “If I pick Lucifer, I’d end up upsetting Lord Diavolo – and I don’t want to know what would happen if it’s the other way around.”</p><p>“MC, sweetie…” he said, casually draping his arm around your shoulders, “Why not pick both? After all, having two of the most powerful Demons by your side could be beneficial – and it would look like a huge step towards realizing Lord Diavolo’s dream of uniting your realm with ours.”</p><p>You were thinking about what he said before looking up as Lucifer approached you. “We’re headed to Diavolo’s castle right now,” he mentioned, “Asmo – since Satan already had volunteered to handle MC’s chores yesterday, you’ll be the one to handle them instead.”</p><p>“Wait, what? But I have an appointment to attend in a few hours,” Asmodeus complained. “Oh relax, they’re the easy ones – you’ll have them done in no time,” Lucifer scoffed, taking you by the hand and leading you away before the Fifth-Born could protest.</p><p>…</p><p>The first thing you noticed was that Barbatos wasn’t around to greet you when you arrived. “Diavolo has given him the day off, so he’s most likely at Purgatory Hall,” Lucifer mentioned before you could ask, “He specifically requested to have only us present today.”</p><p>“That’s nice of him,” you commented, walking beside the First-Born as you both looked for Diavolo. It didn’t take long as you both heard a yelp coming from the kitchen. Concerned, you both rushed over and found him trying to put out an oven fire. “Lucifer, MC – you’re early!” he greeted, forcing a smile as he tried and failed to hide the billowing black smoke behind him, “Lunch may be slightly delayed – hope that’s alright.”</p><p>As soon as Lucifer helped put the fire out, he took out what looked like a blackened log of charcoal. “I thought baking meatloaf would be easy,” Diavolo sighed. “Well, the inside looks okay,” Lucifer assured when he cut into it. He sampled some only to spit it out into a tissue. “On second thought…” the First-Born muttered. “At least you tried,” you giggled, “But maybe we should order out instead?”</p><p>Knowing it would be better not to risk burning the kitchen down at this point, you all agreed. “Might as well get this cleaned up while we wait,” Lucifer suggested as he eyed the oven.</p><p>…</p><p>Lunch between you three was awkwardly silent – occasionally you’d catch either Lucifer or Diavolo eyeing you before looking away; sometimes you’d notice them making subtle gestures as though to tease you. Eventually it began to look quite obvious that you decided you’ve had enough and stood up.</p><p>You were about to leave when Lucifer caught your wrist and pulled you onto his lap, kissing you while Diavolo watched. Not wanting to feel left out, the Demon Prince approached and stole you away from the First-Born; kissed you as the First-Born growled.</p><p>Diavolo responded by hissing back, and before you could do anything you watched as Lucifer closed in and began making out with the Demon Prince as you looked on in astonishment. You eventually snapped out of your trance and once again tried to leave when a pair of hands pulled you back; moaned as both the Avatar of Pride and the Demon Prince took turns making out with you.</p><p>“Someone’s already quite hot and bothered,” Diavolo teased. “Are you sure it’s not you?” Lucifer teased back. They both then looked at you and smirked – and the next thing you realized you were in the First-Born’s arms as he rushed you out of the dining hall with the Demon Prince following behind him.</p><p>A few minutes later you were back on Diavolo’s bed, making out with Lucifer as he pinned you down onto the mattress. He then pulled away and made out with the Demon Prince as the latter began undressing him. “Help them out,” he ordered, watching the Avatar of Pride strip you until you were nude before them. Watching them earlier had aroused you so much that you willingly offered yourself to Lucifer as he smirked.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Diavolo whispered, snickering as Lucifer entered you without hesitation. The Demon Prince finally stripped down and stroked himself before moving into position, his cock rubbing against the First-Born’s ass. You watched as the look on Lucifer’s expression switched from smug to surprise, crying out in ecstacy as Diavolo entered him.</p><p>“How does it feel to have me inside you while you’re inside them?” Diavolo purred, not sparing a second as he began to thrust into Lucifer. “L-Lord Dia – a-aah!” was all the First-Born could let out, panting hard as he dug his fingers into the sheets. “Don’t forget MC needs attention too…” the Demon Prince reminded, shoving further into him and in turn pushing Lucifer deeper inside you – both Demons growled as you moaned in response.</p><p>“L-Lucifer…Diavolo…” you whimpered, panting hard as your hands clutched a pillow as the feeling began to overwhelm you. “Both of you please don’t stop!” you begged, your moans and whimpers bringing the Demons a little closer on edge as they began moving harder and faster. “M-MC -!” Lucifer hissed, groaning as his release grew near. Diavolo sensed it and began to pound into him more as he chased his own, growling as the heated coil within him tightened as seconds pass.</p><p>“Mngh…<em>ngh</em>…<em><b>aah!!</b></em>”</p><p>One final thrust and Diavolo began emptying himself inside Lucifer as he held onto his hips. The First-Born was unable to hold back and released as well, growling as he filled you as you came at the same time. After what felt like an hour, both Demons pulled out and slowly collapsed onto the bed; all three of you panted in sync. “I…I love you both…” you rasped, seeing them smile. “We love you too, MC…” Diavolo and Lucifer responded at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>Bling!</em>
</p><p><em>“Are you two coming back for dinner? Just checking,”</em> Asmodeus texted when you checked your phone. You looked at Lucifer who gave a lazy shrug in return. “Is it okay if we both stay for the night?” you asked Diavolo. “I was just about to ask you to stay anyway,” the Demon Prince replied, seeing you quickly text back Asmodeus before turning off your phone and doing the same for Lucifer’s.</p><p>“I’ll wake us when it’s time for dinner,” Diavolo whispered, leaving chaste kisses on both of you before momentarily leaving the bed to turn off the floor lamp and undoing the ribbons so the canopy curtains draped loosely around the bed. He then crawled back next to Lucifer and turned off the light on his gold-gilded bedside lamp, the whitish-pink glow slowly fading away.</p><p>Lucifer smiled and gently stroked Diavolo’s hair as the Demon Prince slowly dozed off; wrapped an arm around you as you yawned and closed your eyes. <em>‘</em><em>Afternoon nap, it is…’</em> he noted, falling asleep to the sound of your soft breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>